Misadventures of Acid Sugar Punk & Pseudo Lolita
by PekyooleeAR
Summary: They found each other, boy and girl caught in a guilty kiss imprinted on a photograph. Place names to faces, Shin and Mai face the consequences of one shot. Lives forced to intertwine and fit into the scandal, their fair tale of manipulated love affair.


They found each other, boy and girl caught in a guilty kiss imprinted on a photograph. Place names to faces, Shin and Mai face the consequences of one shot. Lives forced to intertwine and fit into the scandal, their fair tale of manipulated love affair.

**MISADVENTURES OF  
ACID SUGAR PUNK &  
PSEUDO LOLITA  
**

_By PekyooleeAR_

Chapter 1 – Introduction of Royalty

Once upon a time, a prince met a princess in the cosy domain of a high priestess and her pet dog in the majestic kingdom of Tokyo. They neither fell in love nor stood in hate but danced in a spell when their gazes chased each other's forms. They exchanged no introduction, no conversation, no seventh glances, no fierce kisses behind unsupervised doors. They shared nothing, but the prince slid his card into her front pocket and blew her a winged kiss.

Without further explanation, he answered to the summoning of an unknown being's phone call and left room 707. She appeared unaffected, the commercial smile still present on her face, even when he parted with her: a hidden kiss within the lines of a suggestive wink and a commanding adieu. C_all me if you feel lonely,_ he said. This is what the prince first sentence directed towards the princess—the one-sided communication first dated on their third meeting. There was no love story there. None at all.

**07:17am**

"_Tell me what you want."_

"_You."_

"_Stick it out."_

"_Ready, baby?"_

Flirtatious eyes curved into the slants of seduction. Scarlet red electrified the screen and cut into the stranger ravishing the woman. Okazaki Shinichi was still amazed at the enthralling power of the Japanese voice, specifically in the heightened tones of physical passion. His welcoming party cooled down the day at three. Super monk, Takagi Yasushi carried a heavily intoxicated high priestess to the fifth floor (and dumped her unceremoniously on top of her bunk. That was an hour after Misato left Shin a pineapple sweet text about birthdays and gratitude of life. He laid in bed going through old video clips in his phone: a playful nurse and her impatient patient captured in the amorous adult acts.)

"_Tell me..."_

"_Ooohhh...There."_

He pressed it to an end and threw his phone aside. Arms resting behind his head, he broke into a whistle while his eyes traced invisible lines of his ceiling. Not many things have changed since he left, yet his absence left his heart holed. The others, those he can confidently call his friends, took another step forward, unintentionally leaving himself behind in the process. It was unnerving. Doing nothing, being nothing on a Saturday morning. Time added five seconds and a minute of two into the day. It skipped Shin out of his door and into the falling elevator.

He ran his arm through his hair, the tactile sensation of his tresses sans the traditional itching for a cigarette. He bit his lip. _Maybe I could head to mummy's today, if the dragon isn't around._ A child's drawing of pregnant damsel in distress running away from her monstrous husband appeared in his mind's eye. _If that was the tale, I'd be the handsome knight who'll slay the dragon. And they'll live happily—_

The doors _PINGED _open and uncharacteristically, a girl fell on top of him, in between them and assorted collection of dresses, blouses, skirts and lingerie. Cropped locks in shades of black, Misato, pink from her cheeks to her ears, snatched her voice and clothes like clumsy lightning. Then, the full picture revealed itself to him: plenty of bags, Misato had an accident and there was a fuming figure behind her.

"Misato-chan?" Rubbing his temples, he reached out to the material on his head and extended it out to the now furious red lollipop before him. "Normally, I'd rather take clothes off a girl but I guess this is different," Shin grinned at her flustered face. The allusion to her innocence fuelled another charged retort, "Unless you want it the other way around?" His face landed into an open palm, chuckled childish laughter at the sight of the frozen child outside a budding woman.

"Shin-chan, you surprised me." Mai captured his attention; both stumbled to regain the discarded clothes on the floor. What Shin did not notice was the dark looming figure fixated at their interactions; he felt an eruption of ice cubes trailing down his back.

For Tsuzuki Mai, being called in to work an hour after midnight to fetch important documents regarding her director's daughter's divorce papers, only to find out an hour later (searching his office) that Kanemoto found it in his briefcase, instead, he wanted to send a message to TRAPNEST at that precise moment, Mai obeyed. On the way to COOKIE, she ran the most unreasonable errands of fetching his Doberman's dry cleaning, buying presents for his women and sending complimentary Nana merchandise to appropriate people. Why Kanemoto Gou chose to be alive even at the dead of the night, Mai wished never to know.

Perhaps, it was because BLAST that kept her going: _It's all in a day's work._ Her perseverance landed her in front of COOKIE and a flat-out rejection of her entrance. The guard said she looked too shifty, carrying suspicious paraphernalia (extra Nana merchandise) for admittance. It took a mean Mai five minutes to have her way and that was on a bad day. She huffed up the stairs, chanced the thought of outrunning the elevator, only to have arrived at the same floor, at the same time.

The rest of her escapades blanked out of her memory.

**06:46am**

Arms encircled around torsos while boxes and bags surrounded them; no one witnessed the scene. A man and a woman caught in a heated embrace, too hot to be platonic in a parking lot. Man refused her refusal to hold on. Woman pushed man. Man pressed his lips to her hair. Woman breathes and man leaves. Mai Tsuzuki bends to pile her things into a movable mountain and heads inside her new home.

It was no longer a cycle. _Should you be happy?_


End file.
